Verdict: Final Part in the Loophole Series
by Floridianfan
Summary: They don't need the loophole anymore.


_**A/N After receiving such amazing support and positive feedback for my series, I have decided to grant your wishes and post my 'one-shot-finale/epilogue' for Loophole.**_

 _ **Warning: This chapter contains minimal profanity and an allusion to sexual content, because, well, they're 18 and 21. So I went with T because apparently I'm less graphic in reality than I worry I am, LOL.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Verdict: noun, the decision of the jury after the trial of a case_

Maya doubted she had ever felt such contentment before. There were moments of pure happiness in her life, of course, such as meeting Riley, getting into NYU, finally having the family she always had dreamed about, etc. But this kind of contentment was _different_. It was the juxtaposition of peace, exuberance, longing, and so much love she felt her heart might burst at any second. As she turned to her side and took in Josh's sleeping form, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, she pondered everything they had been through.

* * *

Leaving the comfort and safety of the 'loophole' was… _difficult,_ at best. Their relationship had been so full of angst and denial; it was all they knew. Thinking of a normal and loving relationship founded on equal and transparent footing felt alien to her. Maya had always been drawn to the impossible. She befriended Riley and Farkle, two people who she knew were _far_ too good for her. She allowed herself to become a part of the Matthews family, at their stubborn insistence, which to this day she _still_ could not reconcile. She even thought herself to be attracted at one point to the _very_ boy she knew she shouldn't _ever_ consider… her best friend's first love. At least, in that respect, her incomparable desire for the man lying next to her (yet another one of those 'impossible dreams') helped clarify her feelings, much to her relief.

Yes, Joshua Matthews was always her 'shooting star' one might say. She met him at such a young age, and she was intrigued by the oddly youthful uncle of her best friend (weren't uncle's supposed to be older?) from the start. She never realized _why_ she was so drawn to him, like a moth to a flame, until she was 13 and sitting with Riley at the Matthews Holiday Celebration. Josh walked into the apartment with some snarky remark to his father, and Maya, a total goner, dropped every other thought on her mind. She _had_ to be close to him. Embracing him as a joke ('Uncle Josh!') was her first attempt, which would lead to many more shots at flirtation over the next year. She looked back with embarrassment at some of them, but she also applauded the courage of her younger self for being so sure of what she wanted. For example, Maya was never more confident than she was in that dorm room, where she all but declared herself to be _his_.

And _his_ she continued to be…now more than ever. Maya's heart was so tethered to him she doubted her ability to make it beat on its own anymore. She had heard that this is what love was like, especially from Riley. She knew Riley's parent's had that kind of bond. Her best friend fondly told her often of the moment her parents defied the obstacles to be together when they were her age, because "Love is when you're better together" or something like that. Maya didn't need to recall the specific story, because she saw the example of 'Cory and Topanga' daily. Even Riley herself, with the cowboy, showed Maya that love changes you. Lucas, at such a young age looking back, admitted to Riley he couldn't have survived in New York without her.

Maya knew _that_ person was Josh, for her, and he had shown her in so many ways that she was that person for him. But Maya's insecurities ran deep. Part of her still believed "hope was for suckers" deep down. Those voices that told her she wasn't enough because she couldn't' even make her _father_ stick around invaded her deepest and darkest moments. She even worried she would wake up one day and this entire relationship would be some work of fiction, like a story, in which Josh and Maya were some beautiful _dream_ someone had imagined and written about. What a cruel reality that would be.

Yes, the adjustment from the 'loophole' to reality was complicated for them both, once they decided to take the leap that cold February night. It took a couple of dates (including Valentine's Day, a challenge for any young man pursuing a woman) for them to find themselves. But, once they abandoned both the labels they placed on themselves and the insecurity of taking the next step, they seemed to fall into a "groove" of some sort. Double dates with Riley, family game nights, birthdays, holidays, and graduation ceremonies… each event presented a new challenge. Luckily, Josh and Maya were used to meeting challenges together.

True, there were fights. There were _so_ many fights. But what relationship between two stubborn and passionate people could be any other way? Maya became insecure when Josh would go to college parties with his friends. Josh would panic if Maya spent too much time with her "ass-hat bad-boy" history study partner, Marcus. But they learned relationships were about balance. Every argument founded in their insecurity was balanced by their affection, reassurance, and a few soothing caresses.

And, yes, they had come close. They were still full of the same passion and impulsive reckless abandon that led their temporary 'loophole' relationships, after all. The temptation was ever-present. Once they were officially together Maya would intermittently drop hints about "going farther" with him. He remained _annoyingly_ noble, reminding her of that long stretch of time when he wouldn't be with her unless it was the "right way" because of his mentor's advice. Maya even revealed the knowledge she had gained (thanks to Farkle embarrassing Lucas that time) that the age of consent in New York was 17, which she _was_. Josh had the tendency to cough loudly or choke on air whenever she mentioned it, and his responses made her giggle, but he was immovable as a stone. Despite her attempts, and even when she turned 18 last month and thought _maybe_ they could _finally_ be together in that way…NOTHING.

Nevertheless they proceeded with a public, at times tempestuous, at times tempting, and at times terrifying relationship. Josh was, as promised, her escort to prom and homecoming. He was her date at family gatherings and art shows. Maya was his own companion as well. She was his inspiration, his muse, and the fulfillment of every hope he had since he was a toddler and Cory had promised one day he would find his own "Topanga" someday. Josh was Maya's first kiss, her first heartbreak, her first love, and her first…her first oh so _many_ things.

Her mind was brought back to tonight. They had been together publically for a year. He held her heart for far longer than that, of course, just as she knew she held his. But to the outside world it was a year, for that was their final 'loophole' before beginning the relationship they had waited so long for. Josh's 21st birthday was the next day, so she demanded that tonight was _hers,_ since he would get the opportunity to "be an idiot drunk tomorrow" with his friends. Josh happily agreed. The balance between college life and his girlfriend wasn't always so easy a task.

Maya booked the room last month. Once it became painfully obvious that Josh's chivalry required her to be a bit more _direct_ , especially now that she was 18, she took matters into her own hands. No one could object to their union at this point on any grounds. Josh got the text to meet her at the hotel after a delicious birthday dinner at his brother's apartment. He and Maya then parted ways, which confused him, but she told him to "check his phone" frequently.

He knocked hesitantly, and the door opened to reveal a candlelit room with soft music playing. The personification of beauty and perfection, at least in his eyes, stood in front of him, wearing a hotel robe with blonde curls cascading around her frame and her angelic face.

"Maya?" he managed to choke out her name.

"Happy Birthday, Josh" Maya attempted to sound confident and portray the 'brave, bold, blonde bombshell' that others thought she was. But Josh knew better. He always had.

"Jesus, Maya. You're fucking _gorgeous_ " he said in awe, resulting in a relieved giggle from her.

She approached him slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his head down to hers for a drawn out kiss.

"I love you, Joshua Matthews" she whispered as their lips parted and his forehead touched hers.

"Maya, God, you don't even know how much I love you, do you? You did all this for me?" he asked, still in shock at her thoughtfulness.

Maya smiled holding him close "Well, tomorrow night will be some 'epic' celebration with your friends, as all 21st birthdays should be. I had to compete."

Josh chuckled "There's no competition, not even close. _You're_ epic. _We're_ epic."

"Pffft. Just promise no drunken hook-ups with slutty sorority girls, and-"

Josh's lips interrupted her midsentence, but she didn't feel the need to complain.

They pulled away, breathless from the intensity of their kiss, and began the dance of silent communication about what was to come.

"Josh, please. Be mine tonight?" Maya asked softly, clarifying the unspoken question.

"I'm always yours, Gorgeous."

"And I'm yours. I always have been" she said, leading him to the bed.

Their first time was awkward and fumbling. At times they were almost too caught up in the moment to continue. But they did. Maya found it hard to believe he was as inexperienced as she was, which he confessed in a moment insecurity and thoughtfulness, and he wondered _how_ she could be so shocked. From the moment she captivated his attention all those years ago he never really belonged to another. He dated, and so did she, but neither came close to this moment. He supposed that deep down they both knew that they were biding time waiting for each other.

The night was lost in a haze of kisses, touches, and caresses. The soundtrack of the evening was their mumbled expressions of love and affection. What started as awkward and uncomfortable gave way to the passion and desire they both felt so deeply. This moment was years, possibly lifetimes, in the making. Their breathing became in sync as they became one, just as they were always meant to be.

* * *

Maya continued to watch the steady breath coming from him and couldn't resist the urge to reach over and brush a damp lock of hair from his forehead with her fingers.

"Any reason you're staring at me like a creeper right now?" Josh asked with his eyes still closed as a smirk grew across his face.

Maya smiled and scooted closer to him, then began to plant small feather-light kisses on his chest and neck "Ummm, not really?"

Josh broke out in a grin before turning in the bed, pinning her beneath him with his arms and his gaze "Don't you have school tomorrow, Maya Hart?"

"Oh, Joshua, didn't I tell you? I plan on skipping tomorrow. Let's call it a holiday…a 'loophole' or something. Deal?" she giggled.

Josh crushed his mouth on hers as his hands began to trace her figure. He relished his blossoming knowledge of her body. Soon enough, he would have every inch of her committed to his memory. Soon enough, she would command the same responses from him that he currently sparked in her. Soon enough was easy to accept with the prospect of forever in front of them.

For now, Josh took advantage of their all-too brief opportunity at intimacy. They both knew they had to savor each second they had. Josh and Maya learned early on in their relationship that every opportunity should be enthusiastically embraced.

And as for those unfortunate times when their moment was beyond their grasp? Well, they had also learned early on that a good and creative argument to silence the critics (as well as their own doubts) was as solid to them as the law.

Case Closed.

 _ **The End.**_

 _ ***Thank you so so so much for your support. I hope you enjoyed this finale to the series. It is a bizarre feeling to leave the Loophole Universe and I am grateful to EVERY ONE of you for sticking with me! I am not working on anything right now but hope to be inspired soon.**_

 _ ***Thank you so much to Brown Eyes Parker for the cover image! Holly, you are so wonderful!**_

 _ ***And finally, I am getting a little emotional right now, I dedicate not only this series but Girl Meets Growth to the one person who made it happen. Nothing I have written would be possible without Katie. She encouraged me to write and post something 6 months ago, which I never ever thought I would do. Ever. So any praise for me is due to onceuponatime2011. **_


End file.
